


Brothers in Pain

by B0bby22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AAAAAA, Comfort, Confusion, Found out some shit, Galaxy Vomit, Im tired, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Midnight struggles, NO IM NOT GOING TO WRITE THAT PART DOWN, Only imply it, Secrets, Vomiting, forgot this existed, im really tired, my eyebrows are itchy, shit like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: Harrison and Max went through events in their life that they wished never happened. David and Gwen are willing to help them now and in the future.





	1. The Universe is Trying to Tell you Something

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted to do was create a fluffy fic where Harrison and Max are adopted brothers who have troubling pasts that they're trying to get through, and here's my dumbass making it more complicated than it needed to be. Also I turned this into a vent fic so yeah, some things in here are not that fantastic. 
> 
> If you are discomforted in anyway or form, please leave this fic.

Harrison held his knees against his chest and burrowed his face within them. His back arched upward and would shake as the boy sobbed. It was nighttime, and his tent mate, Preston, was dead asleep. Harrison woke up from one of his usual nightmares. He would've blown it to the side and went back to sleep if it wasn't for the fact that it seemed to repeat endlessly. He can remember it so vividly.

vvv

_Harrison ran to duck under the small desk under the bunk bed his brother slept in. It was a two bed bunk bed yet nobody used the bottom bed. Quickly, Harrison ducked under the desk and hid there, looking fearfully at his older brother, William. He never understood why William couldn't have just dragged him out, but it was probably because of the fact that the bed and the small desk were extremely close to each other, making barely any space._

_"Come on Harrison. It's just a game!"_

_His older brother continued to whine at him as Harrison attempted to figure out an escape plan. He has a large gap on his left that he can quickly crawl under and run to the stairs, but his brothers speed outmatched his. Then, to his right side, was his brother sitting on the bed, staring at him. His eyes peered at the small boy._

_With no choice, Harrison stayed under the desk, hoping to god that maybe his mom or dad could walk down and catch William. So he waited, and waited, and waited. It grew tiresome but eventually William got bored and went over to the PlayStation3 and played Call of Duty, like usual. Harrison gave it a bit of time before he crawled out of the left side and ran up the stairs, immediately going to his room._

——–– - - - -

_William crawled around on the ground with a blanket over him, repeatedly yelling 'Moo.' There was a game that Harrison and William, or more William, made up. It was a simple game called Cow. There will be one person that was the cow and another person that pestered the 'cow.' William was always the cow. Harrison didn't mind it though. He got to mess around with his brother without him seeing where he was. It was fun. He got to beat him up, but eventually William would get him in the end._

_Harrison screamed as he was dragged under the blanket as well. He can see his brother's face smirking cheerfully._

_"Gotcha!"_

_Both of them were laughing as Harrison struggled to get out of the blanket. It took him a minute but he finally got out. Harrison climbed up the couch and hid there. William kept on mooing, attempting to find his younger brother again. As William struggled to find his target, Harrison grabbed a few pillows and threw one at William, earning him a strangled moo. Harrison laughed as he kept throwing them. Eventually, he just ran up to him and kept beating him with a pillow._

———–—- - - -

_Harrison screamed as he ran across the neighborhood. He pulled a stunt on William that he'd thought would be funny. It was to him, but to William, it wasn't. William sped up on Harrison. Harrison panicked, looking around for a safe space. Eventually he found his mother talking with two other ladies. He ran with all his might to get to her. His legs cried in agony. He quickly looked around to see where his brother was. William took a short cut and was running towards Harrison on his right. He was hot on his tail._

_With the rest of his energy, he ran towards his mother and hugged her tightly. William stopped and stared at Harrison with fury in his eyes. Harrison looked back at him fearfully. His mother rubbed the back of his head and continued talking with the two other ladies._

_William walked away, back inside his home._

———–——- - - —

_William pushed the buttons and moved the joystick around on the controller. Harrison has been waiting patiently to play on the PS3. He really wanted to finish a certain level on Little Big Planet. From time to time, Harrison would remind William that it was his turn to play, and he'd respond with a 'Give me five more minutes.'_

_Eventually Harrison slumped on the couch and silently whined. He didn't want to get into trouble, and he didn't feel like causing trouble. William looked around and then looked up the stairs. He then looked down at a grumpy Harrison. He smirked._

_"Hey Harrison."_

_The younger boy looked up at him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I need to do an inspection on you."_

_Harrison looked at his brother in confusion._

_"Okay? Sure."_

_William smiled slightly. He scooted a tad bit closer to the younger boy. He was kneeled in front of him now._

_"Okay, you'll need to take off your shirt."_

_Harrison, still confused yet curious, obliged. He lifted his short sleeved pajama shirt up, exposing his small chest. For some reason, he became nervous. He didn't understand why. William took a hold of Harrison's small body and looked at it._

_"Now let's see."_

————–- - - -

_Harrison ran away, desperately trying to find a place to hide. Underneath the desk would've been great if it wasn't for the fact that it was down stairs and that William was literally right behind him. As he looked around quickly, he was shoved into a table._

 

 

 

 

^^^

Slowly, Harrison lifted his head up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He can't sleep now. He was scared that he might get those dreams again. His stomach dropped and formed a pit of pain. The stuffiness of the tent wasn't helping it. He needed to go somewhere and fast,

and that's exactly what he did.

~~~

The air was moist and rather dense. The dew on the grass collected on Max's jeans as he walked by. Another session of midnight life crisis and nightmares. He grimaced at them. They never changed but this one seemed to overwhelm him greatly. Slowly, he walked towards Lake Lilac. The moonlight glistened on the water, creating sparks that danced on the lake. It looked pretty beautiful, Max had to admit.

As Max approached the lake, he heard strange gagging noises near the other side of a bush. Max didn't bother with it since he wasn't one of those people who would stroll right into something, especially if it's going to make him become part of a horror movie-like thing. It was probably the platypus anyway. Before he could've walked away, he heard a familiar voice on the other side of that bush.

"Dang it dang it dang it!"

It was Harrison. He sounded extremely hushed and hoarse.

Max peeked though the bushes and stared at the scene that unraveled before him. Harrison was gripping the ground in his hands as he dry heaved. There was already a puddle of throw up, which seems to show case the food that Harrison ate, except it looked to be more 'galaxy' like. The boy was also trembling and sobbing. Tears and snot spilled everywhere, especially on his short sleeved pajamas. He looked to be in great pain.

Max grimaced in disgust but held a slight tinge of concern. Yeah, Harrison could've been vomiting because of whatever hell the Quartermaster gave them, but that mush was never colored like Space Kid's fantasies and Harrison couldn't have been crying this hard over vomit. Max sighed and took out the water bottle out from his pocket. David knew that Max had trouble sleeping, so he'd always give him a water bottle for the night.

The bushes rustled as Max walked through them, gaining Harrison's attention. Max looked down at him with a blunt, yet worried stare.

"You alright?"

Harrison looked up at Max with wide eyes. He swallowed down the urge to dry heave and quickly wiped the tears and snot from his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Max sighed and nudged the water bottle towards him. The illusionist looked at it in surprise, taking it from Max's grip and chugging it.

"Jesus, take small sips. You don't want to barf that shit back up do you now?"

He stopped chugging it and took a sip of the water.

"Thank you."

Despite the water helping his pains, Max was right. He was going to vomit it back up. As soon as he handed Max the water bottle again, he turned away from him and barfed the liquid out. Max would've been pissed or disappointed in someway if it wasn't for the fact that when Harrison threw up the clear water, it looked like the purple, blue, and pink gas within a galaxy. Hell, he could even see stars sparkle within it. For once in his life, Max couldn't look away from someone vomiting. It was terrifying, yet beautiful. The hooded boy walked up to Harrison and patted his back, attempting to give some sort of comfort.

When Harrison finished up, he gave Max a curt 'I'm sorry' and attempted to stand up but stumbled in the puddle of galaxy. The hooded boy chuckled. Harrison picked himself up again, occasionally wobbling, but stood up. Max offered him the water bottle again, still chuckling.

"Again, small sips."

Harrison nodded and took a tiny sip from the bottle. He smiled at the wild haired boy.

"Thank you again."

"Tsk, I just don't want to see your body lying in your own vomit in the morning. Speaking of vomit."

They both looked at the sparkling space barf. Harrison blushed in embarrassment. Max stared at it wearily.

"That was water Harrison. Fucking water. Not a Pinterest obsession ."

They looked back at each other as the puke began to seep through the ground. Max inspected Harrison, trying to find an answer through body language, but failed. Harrison swallowed the nauseous feeling down with a sip of water.

"I… I don't know why it happens. My parents hate it."

Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Your parents know?"

Harrison nodded. His eyes dampened and bottom lip twitched. He started to whimper. Max held his hands out in defense and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Woah woah! It was just a question."

"I know I know, sorry. It's been a rough night."

"Haha, I can relate."

The two boys laughed, or rather, one of them laughed while the other snickered. They weren't happy laughs or snickers, they were ones filled with an understandable pain and confusion. Harrison took another sip of water and stared at Max with tired, puffy eyes. Slowly, they both sat down. Harrison then looked around to check if anyone else was listening. Max became slightly puzzled and looked around tad bit as well until looking back at Harrison.

"The hell you looking for?"

"Nothing. I was wondering if you can keep a secret?"

Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Secret?"

"Yeah."

Harrison rubbed his arm and looked at his feet. Max Scooted closer to Harrison.

"Sure."

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung on both their shoulders. The words that Harrison formed in his mind got clogged in his throat but he push through the blockage. Anxiety festered in the pit of his stomach.

"D-did you ever g-get inspected?"

Max cocked his eyebrow again, staring at Harrison like he's an idiot.

"I mean, whenever my parents did take me to a doctor, yeah."

Harrison shook his head solemnly.

"Not that kind of inspection. The one that you're confused about until it happens."

He held up a finger, showing Max that he wasn't done talking yet as he took another drink of water. He put the bottle down and cleared his throat.

"It feels nice at first, really nice, but you end up hating yourself for doing it because it was wrong."

They both sat in silence, allowing the crickets to fill the quiet void with their tune. The curly haired boy looked at the magic boy with eyes filled with concern and confusion.

"What… What are you implying?"

Harrison began to panic. He wasn't going to explain, he _couldn't_ explain. It was his fault for liking it, it was his fault for allowing it, it was his fault for enjoying it. Why oh why did he do it? Why did he feel the pleasure with it. Why couldn't he have just ran under the desk or back to his room?

"… Nevermind."

He stood up and handed Max his water bottle. Quickly, he ran out of there, back into camp. Max sat there, breathing in the scent of spicy, sweet vomit, and clutching onto the water bottle.

_What did he mean by 'inspection?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.... Also that was old art (during Harrison's flash back). No, he wasn't going to rape Harrison during that moment. Siblings will know the feeling of being rough housed, especially if you're younger.


	2. I legit forgot this series existed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go into depth with Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the title of this chapter. ENJOY!

Gwen had to admit something. Out of the three years she worked here with David, she always looked through his diary. Not for blackmail or anything like that, no. She looked through his diary out of curiosity, and because he sucked at hiding it. It was interesting what he wrote in there. The book was with David since he was seventeen. It fascinated Gwen on how optimistic this man could be on the outside but so complicated and overwhelming on the inside. Entry's about his school years were surprising, cause he actually did drugs. He stopped when his foster parents found out, or so it was written. The other entry's were about camp and his struggles and experiences with it. It was the normal shtick about why the kids weren't really into camp, and why'd they'd groan and all that shit. The only thing that popped out at Gwen was the fact that he chose favorites.

He'd probably deny the fact that he does choose favorites but it's obvious that he does. He worked here for about six years and within those six years, he's had four favorites.

The first one was named Stan Howard. He was a rather small kid, age of six or seven, that loved the activities they'd do. He always liked the small things in life, even if he didn't realize that. The reason David favorited him the most out that group of children was because of his optimism, his love, his innocence. Gwen really thinks that this was the kid that helped shape David into what he is now-a-days.

The second was Eliana Olya. A sassy girl at the age of thirteen. She had a sense of humor and was fun apparently. She loved hikes but hated bugs, which is understandable. She hated when others weren't respectful and were rude. No body messed with her. One time Eliana saved a kid from nearly dying. She was a brave girl.

The third was Logan Gayle. A nine year old who believed that things would be fine. He was lax but always knew when to act on something. He was the cool kid but also was someone who would give the hard truth to another kid. Well, truth as in 'you have to work hard to get things,' not the 'Santa isn't real' truth. He was a kid who'd go with the flow.

Then lastly, it was Max Sakhr. It honestly wasn't surprising to Gwen that David's favorite was Max. She started working at Camp Campbell when Max first joined and David fell in love with the kid. This was three years ago, Max was seven at the time. He changed so much. He used to be silent, weary, skeptical, and down right aggressive. He wasn't your average seven year old, which made David curious. He'd try bonding with the boy but all Max did was whine, complain, and try to beat the shit out of him, also escape. It was obvious that Max didn't trust Gwen and David.

As the years went by, Max did change some what. He became more talkative, more sarcastic and snarky, and less isolated. It was a big improvement but he's still an asshole. A sneaky, blackmailing, sailor mouthed asshole, yet David found himself intrigued and father-like to the young boy. There were times when David would give him some sort of affection, and on rare occasion, Max would accept it or return it back. It was sweet. There was even a time when Max gave a s'more to David as a thank you gift. He was a bitter sweet asshole.

Something also stuck out during that fourth year mark. He started getting attached to Harrison, the magic kid. It was slow but Gwen noticed how he'd start nagging about how Nerris was constantly down his throat about things, or how some of his magic tricks were out of this world. It was different from having the immediate 'oh you're my favorite kid!' that David would have. It developed, it grew, it formed. Whether this bond grew because of that realization that Harrison's parents are scared of their own son or it was in general is unknown.

Gwen would now always read his diary not only out of curiosity, but maybe to have a smile or a chuckle. His diary wasn't as depressing and recently it was fluffy and cute. Sometimes he'd write about his dreams and well, most of the entry's would contain one good thing about a camper. Mainly Max and Harrison since they were favorites, but the others were included as well.

~~~

The more Gwen lightened up and looked around, the more she realized how these kids were just, well kids. Despite being goddamn demons that would make her go crazy, she realizes that in the end, these were mischievous kids that does or doesn't have a fucked up family life. Nerris and Ered are probably the lucky ones of them all since both of their parents showed up to this shitty camp and hung out with their kid. Yeah there was Preston and Neil and all that jazz but to have both your parents or a guardian or grandparents show up is truly remarkable.

Gwen eyed the kids. It was the usual. Dolph talked to Space Kid, Nurf and Ered were hanging out, Preston and Nerris were discussing about cartoons, and Nikki and Neil were awkwardly talking to each other. Something was different. Something was different and missing. It took Gwen awhile but she found what was missing. Max and Harrison. They were sitting at a long table just, talking. Not making snide remarks or fighting, no, they were just talking. There faces look unreadable as they talked. There was something so odd about the way they looked at each other. It was like they understood each other. Max is never one to make an expression so, calm and peaceful. He was actually listening to what Harrison is talking about.

She looked around again. Kids were still talking, Quartermaster was still in the kitchen, and David, was staring at the same two people Gwen was staring at. He looked unusually tired, yet he has this small smile on his face. This smile that seemed almost like he achieved something. It was a real smile. The one you don't know you have on your face until you start changing your expressions. David seemed to have notice that Gwen is watching him and waved. Gwen waved back awkwardly.

Five minutes passed and David rounded up the kids to teach them something. Gwen counts all the kids then stops.

"David?"

He turns to her with that over exaggerated smile.

"Yes Gwen!"

"Where's Max and Harrison?"

His smile slightly drops as his mind races with thoughts. Gwen sighs.

"You stay here, I'll get them."

He smiles nervously.

"O-okay!"

~~~

Five minutes of searching until she finally found them. She is about to say something until she heard sobbing. Harrison is crying into Max's shoulder and Max is patting his back, looking horrified. Harrison is sobbing and sputtering things out loudly like,

"I didn't know I DIDN'T KNOW!"

or-

"I hate what he did!"

and-

"How do I tell my parents?"

Gwen looks at the scene, unsure of what to do. Should she confront them or not? She should she just leave them be? Then she notices that Max is staring at her with that look. That sad, horrified look. Gwen shows the motion of zipping her mouth close and nodding, walking away. She doesn't know what to do and obviously interfering is not the best idea. She'll give them time.

Once she arrives to the cabin, she see's the kids, bored out of their mind, while David talks about the uses of flint. David notices Gwen's return.

"Gwen! Did you find them?"

She nods her head, scratching the back of her neck.

"They said they needed a couple more minutes."

He cocks his eyebrow the side for second but returns back to his smiling self immediately.

"Alrighty then! I guess we'll start the lesson without them."

As David teaches the kids the lesson, Gwen spaces out.

_'Why is Harrison crying? Why does Max look horrified? What happened?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))
> 
> I'm gonna try to make this series short and sweet.


	3. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max becomes conflicted after Harrison tells him his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and finish this up since I already know how to end it and what not. Please bare with me.

Harrison continued to sob in Max's shoulder while Max is still staring at the spot Gwen was standing in. The information Harrison told him, the secret that he held onto, is not a happy one or something you can brush aside. What his brother did is unacceptable. No one should ever experience that, no one at all.

Max continues to pat Harrison's back, rubbing it slightly. He doesn't know what he should do. He knows that he should tell someone but Harrison is insisting that he keeps it a secret. This can't be hidden but…

Max doesn't know what to do anymore.

~~~

The two boys are walking over to the Mess hall. Before they enter the door, Harrison stops Max. Max cocks an eyebrow.

"Anything else?"

Harrison sighs.

"No no, I just wanted to say thank you for listening. This has been bottling up a lot. I didn't know who to tell it to because I know that if I told someone, I'd get in trouble."

Max pulls him to the side of the building, away from the doors. He then looks at Harrison.

"Get in trouble? How?"

Harrison starts looking conflicted. He blushes a little, looking away from Max.

"I…I…………"

There's a long silence.

"……………… I am scared that I'll, I'll get in trouble for liking it. LIKE! NOT LIKE THAT! WELL YES BUT-"

Harrison stutters, trying to piece the right words together. Max, who's trying to (for once) be patient with the illusionist, puts a hand on his shoulder. Harrison gasps and quickly looks up at Max.

"Take your time. Don't choke on your words."

Harrison nods, swallowing the lump that's in his throat. He's sweating profusely.

"…… I don't know how to describe it. I-I liked it because it felt good but I didn't know it was wrong. I didn't know until later on."

The tears start peeking out of his eyes.

"And even then, I was too fucking scared to say no because I was afraid that I wouldn't get the same pleasure again."

He sniffles.

"I wanted that feeling, that pleasure, but not from him. That pleasure felt good and I was afraid that I'll never have it again."

Harrison begins to tremble immensely. He starts to whisper.

"Haha, I remember thinking to myself a few months after the last encounter. I remember thinking 'oh god. Why did I have to lose my virginity to him.'"

Max stares wide eyed at him. He's at a shock. He doesn't know what to do with this information.

Suddenly, the doors to the Mess Hall slam open. Max and Harrison both look at the doors to see both the Quartermaster and David walk out. David looks like he's begging QM to do something and QM isn't agreeing to it.

"Come on! It's just one small favor!"

"No."

"But it'll-"

David spots the two boys. QM leaves immediately after realizing that David is distracted. The counselor looks at Max, then at Harrison and widens his eyes a little.

"Harrison. Are you crying?"

Quickly, Harrison wipes the tears from his eyes, trying to cover it up.

"N-no!"

David frowns, trying to reach out to the boy, but he ran away. He sighs, looking at Max. He notices the concern in his aqua eyes.

"Is everything alright Max? You didn't hurt his feelings now, did you?"

Max looks at him, then looks away, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, I just talked to him about something. We argued over it and he started crying."

Max walks away into his tent, leaving David to himself, alone and confused.

~~~

Night time arose. Nikki and Neil are dead asleep in the tent. Max lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. He doesn't know what to do. Sure, if this was something else, he wouldn't really care, but this is rape. Nonetheless, rape to a child. He shudders at the thought.

Max shuffles around in his bed. He's frustrated. He doesn't know what to do. He's frustrated and yet, worried. Maybe a little more worried than he thought. The thought of this makes him… sad. He has to do something, even though Harrison said to him to keep it a secret, he knows that he has to do something about it.

He sighs a little as he gets out of bed, walking slowly to the tent entrance.

_He only has one choice._


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells David and Gwen Harrison's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FUCKING SORRY HOLY SHIT. IF IT WASNT FOR PERSON SAYING THAT THEY KEPT READING IT AND WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER I WOULDNT HAVE GONE BACK TO THIS. I originally wrote this chapter in March but due to ninth grade pressure and stress and just trying to pass the damn grade in general and writers block, I couldn't finish it. So here we fuckin are with a series that's almost a fuckin year old a think. I promise that I'll finish this. Please please please! If I ever seem too inactive, scream at me in the comments. Thank you!

David paced around the counselors cabin, thinking about what he had encountered with Max. Gwen stares at him from the couch, a little concerned. He's been like this since 9:00 pm, it's been two hours now. She sighs.

"David, it's 11 pm. Did you take your meds?"

David stops and turns to look at her. The red floof on his head is a tad droopy than usual. His arms are shaking a tad. His eyes show distress.

"Yes, I took them already. I should've been asleep hours ago."

She nods.

"So, what's been on your mind then?"

He looks at the ground for a second, tapping his foot a little.

"Last time I saw Max, apparently he told me that him and Harrison were arguing and Harrison started crying."

He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Even though he told me that, the expression on his face says otherwise."

Gwen cocks an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"… Max looked frightened, maybe even horrified. I doubt that he was surprised because Harrison was crying but who knows."

David shoves his face into his hands, trying to think clearly. Gwen sighs and gets up, walking towards him. She puts a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Look, whatever it is, Max or Harrison will tell us. Although it's unlikely, they know that we're here."

David smiles a little.

"Yeah, you're right."

_Knock knock knock_

They both look at the door quickly, and curiously. David slowly walks up to it and opens it. He is greeted to Max, who is looking at the ground.

"Oh Max! Why are yo-"

Immediately he shoves past David and walks inside. David, confused, closes the door and stares at the boy.

"So what brings you here Max?"

Max sits down on the couch and starts fiddling with his fingers, unusually nervous. David walks to the kitchen.

"Do you want any hot milk before you tell us the problem?"

He sighs.

"Sure."

Quickly, David makes two glasses of milk and puts them into the microwave for a minute then takes them out. He walks over to Max with the glasses and hands one to him. He grabs it and stares at it blankly. Gwen looks at him, furrowing her brow.

"So, what's up?"

Max takes in a deep breath.

"I don't know how to start this… I umm, I know that he wanted this to be a secret but umm, I don't know if it really should be one."

David and Gwen look at each other then back at Max. Gwen starts.

"He?"

"Harrison."

"… What secret did he tell you about?"

Max tenses up, tapping the glass of milk.

"Well, it started out with me walking around at night, finding him vomiting and crying in the bushes, we talked and then he asked me if I ever got inspected. I told him yeah, by a doctor, but he said that it was a different kind of inspection."

Gwen becomes curious again.

"A different kind of inspection?"

"I was confused too! Like, what other kind of fucking inspection would there be?"

He takes a sip from the milk.

"He told me today. It's…"

Max starts breathing a bit heavily. His hands tremble slightly. David puts a hand on his back, attempting to reduce a future panic attack.

"Take your time buddy."

Max nods, taking a good minute to breathe.

"He, was inspected by his brother… and it started with that but it got worse."

Max looks straight into David's eyes, pupils wide with panic.

"He was fucking tricked by his brother to do sexual shit!"

Gwen puts a hand to her mouth, eyes going as wide as Max's. David's eyes does the same. He couldn't imagine this happening to one of his campers. Max takes in a few quick breathes.

"H-He told me how it happened, how it continued, his guilt, everything! He made him disappear by accident cause his brother was trying to wrestle with him but all the shit he did to Harrison is fucking terrible."

He puts the milk down, taking a few more quick breaths. Then he whispers.

"The worst part is… the worst part is that he tried telling his parents multiple times. He tried to tell them through letters, texting, HELL! He even tried talking to them about it but since they're so fucking scared of him, they don't believe him!"

Max frantically grabs onto the sofa's arm, breathing heavily. Both of the counselor's are shocked. Both of them stare at each other, still trying to process the information. Max is now having a panic attack. All the information Harrison told him is circling through his head, repeating itself over, and over, and over again. He doesn't know how to handle it. He can't stop. He needs to breathe. Then, he feels a hand rub his back, comforting him. He feels his body calming down and breathing normally. He can feel his hands trembling.

"I don't know what to do…"

At this point, the counselor's don't know how to feel. Harrison, the camp's illusionist, has been molested by his older brother. Gwen wants to say something but can't.

"Max."

She looks at David, who looks like he is at a lost for words as well, but seems that he isn't.

"Thank you for telling us this. We will do something about it."

Max is still shaking but nods his head. David looks to Gwen then back at Max.

"Do you want to sleep here for tonight?"

Max, still shaking, nods. David grabs a blanket that's been hanging on the couch and wraps it around the boy. Max accepts it, lays down, and closes his eyes. David looks at Gwen and motions her to his bed room. She nods and follows him. They both quickly and silently go into his room and shut the door. Gwen looks at him.

"Holy shit…"

~~~

Harrison wakes up to a sunny morning. For once that night, he didn't get a nightmare. He didn't get a vision from the past. He didn't get a reminder of his guilt. He just dreamt of darkness and had a peaceful sleep.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes, thinking. He feels relieved, almost happy. He gets out of bed, gets dressed, and walks out. Everyone is already in the Mess Hall eating breakfast. He walks to the doors but before he could open is, he hears David and Gwen muttering to each other. Curiously, he gets closer to the voices, staying hidden against the wall of the building as the two mutter. He can hear David's hushed voice.

"W-What do we do about this Gwen?!"

"What do you think we should do?! We obviously should call the cops! If Harrison's parents aren't going to listen to him about it, then we should! It's obviously a cry for help David!"

"Okay okay! We'll call the cops…… but, just to be sure, his parents are going to be taken away from him cause of it being considered neglect and for not reporting sexual abuse?"

Gwen sighs.

"Of course they are David."

Harrison's eyes widen with fear. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Max with that information. Now he's probably spouting it off to Nikki and Neil and then to the whole damn camp, and they're probably going to laugh in his face at how weak and pathetic and stupid he is. He can't go inside. No way in hell can he go inside. He's too scared to show his face.

Quickly, he runs off back to his tent. He gets in his shitty bed, thinking.

He has to think of a way to leave this camp, and fast.

~~~

"Alrighty campers!"

David beams.

"Who's ready for today's camp activities?"

They all groan.

"Let's see."

He says as he looks down his notepad.

"Ah! It's Harrison's activity! C'mon Harrison! Show us what you got."

Harrison walks onto his stage, plan set in mind. He plasters a fake smile on his face.

"Come one, come all to my one and final magic show!"

The campers seem to grumble in confusion by his sentence but walk up to his stage and watch. Harrison prepares his red sheet and a few other things.

"Today I'm going to make myself disappear!"

He grabs the red sheet.

"Now on the count of three. All of you say 'magicio-dissapero!'"

He holds the sheet so that it covers him.

Max walks by, done with his chaotic set up for the day. He looks over at Harrison's magic show.

"Three."

He thinks about what's happening.

"Two."

His eyes widen in realization.

"One."

He runs to the stage. Everyone shouts.

"Magicio-Dissapero!"

Just like that, the red sheet falls, revealing no one standing there. Max's stomach drops, picking up the sheet. Staring at it.

"F-Fuck…"

Nikki pipes up.

"Max! Stop it! You're gonna ruin the magic trick!"

He looks at her.

"This is the fucking magic trick."

She tilts her head in confusion. Preston butts in.

"But isn't he supposed to reappear again?"

Max thinks, looking back at the red sheet.

"……… I don't think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harrison.


End file.
